


The Spirit of Experimentation

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Celebrimbor in Gondolin, Cousin Incest, Explicit Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: "My heats are solitary and inconvenient affairs," Maeglin said.While he had no direct experience, Celebrimbor knew what heats were like. To be alone during one-- “Do they have to be?” The idea of Maeglin being uncomfortable, unhappy, twisted some deep part of his chest, and if he could do something about it-- That was not how heats, or people, or love worked, it wasn’t quite as simple, but it didn’t change the way he felt.Maeglin looked down at the skirting board, thinking. “If the time comes, and the spirit of experimentation moves me, I know where to find you."Celebrimbor finds out that Maeglin is an omega, and that no one has ever helped him with his heats. He offers to change that.





	The Spirit of Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just gotta write the fic you want to see in the world. Sometimes, the fic you want to see in the world is _weird_. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> And many thanks to melodyxchii, who found the escape artist typo.

Maeglin sat on Celebrimbor’s lap, straddled over his kneeling thighs. He heavy and warm, wiggling and leaning into Celebrimbor’s touch like a contented cat. He kissed at corner of Celebrimbor’s jaw like it was the best thing he’d found all year, better than the copper ore, better than the garnet-rich kimberlite.

Celebrimbor stroked along Maeglin’s ear, feeling it twitch under his hand.

This was nice. Not only on a purely physical level-- not that he didn’t appreciate the physical level! The blood heat, the soft lips along his jaw, the way Maeglin wasn’t quite grinding on him-- But the best part was how happy Maeglin seemed.

Few people got to see him this content. Celebrimbor didn’t treasure it as a rarity, for it would be cruel to wish someone was happy less often just so the times they were more unique. Nor as something only he got to see. There was a similar cruelty there.

He treasured getting to see Maeglin happy, purely for his joy, whether he was humming in the forge as he drew wires, or identifying rocks, or yes, squirming in his lap and licking along the side of his neck.

Celebrimbor experimentally licked along the shell of Maeglin’s ear. It shivered under his tongue, short flicks chaining into a vibrato. Celebrimbor ended up with with his tongue at the very tip of the ear, and a noseful of Maeglin’s hair. He smelled... nice. Celebrimbor was aware that this was mostly his biases speaking, that objectively --as much as an objective viewpoint existed for these matters-- Maeglin’s hair didn’t smell notable, let alone notably good. It smelled of sweat and oil and forge smoke and cheap unscented soap and something else Celebrimbor couldn’t quite place. He took another sniff, for the sheer pleasure of it, before heading back up Maeglin’s ear,.

Halfway up, the other smell clicked into place.

Musk, and warmth--as a smell, not a temperature.

Maeglin heard the sniff, and tensed. It was subtle, but Celebrimbor was attuned to such things. Learning to read subtleties was how one learned to read Maeglin.

Celebrimbor pulled back. “Oh,” he said, lacking anything more articulate. “Oh.” _Maeglin was an Omega._

“I don’t mind. Really,” Celebrimbor said, a little more coherently. “I don’t care about your-- your reproductive status.”

Maeglin peeled himself out of Celebrimbor’s arms, out of his lap. He stayed in contact, pressed knee to knee as he kneeled on the couch.

“This won’t change my opinion of you.” Celebrimbor couldn’t quite picture a revelation that would change his opinion of him, bar switching allegiance to Morgoth, which he couldn’t picture either.

“ _Really.”_ Maeglin accompanied his words by one of his famous glares. It was hard and sharp. Celebrimbor had seen this one before, mostly at councils; a look of disbelief and contempt at the other person’s idiocy.

Celebrimbor scooped up one of Maeglin’s hands,and looked him in the eye. “So, it leads to some explanation about why you disappear for days at a time, but --I like you because you are clever, crafty, both in the sense of what you make and how you think, you know how to hold your counsel and how to speak it. None of this changes if sometimes you become” Celebrimbor fumbled for the words, for a polite way to phrase it “-- highly aroused.”

The glare softened, somewhat. Maeglin seemed a little less contemptuous, a little more convinced, but still annoyed that he’d been found out. “Just don’t expect any fancy party tricks,” he said, bitterly. “Or showing up in heat at all.”

“No heats?” Which did re-raise the question of where Maeglin kept disappearing too--

“No, you guessed correctly, I’ve had _plenty_.” The last word came out of his mouth like he was spitting out bitter oil. Celebrimbor could almost see it on his tongue.

“Another alpha? I don’t mind--” In all honesty, Celebrimbor did. He didn’t want to be proprietary, act like he owned Maeglin-- but it still didn’t change the discomfort of idea of Maeglin of being someone else, the sick feeling that he may have been stepping into someone’s place without permission.

“My heats are solitary and inconvenient affairs.”

Which just seemed so _sad_. While he had no direct experience, Celebrimbor knew what heats were like. To be alone during one-- “Do they have to be?” The idea of Maeglin being uncomfortable, unhappy, twisted some deep part of his chest, and if he could do something about it-- That was not how heats, or people, or love worked, it wasn’t quite as simple, but it didn’t change the way he felt.

Maeglin looked down at the skirting board, thinking. “If the time comes, and the spirit of experimentation moves me, I know where to find you. But if not--”

Celebrimbor kissed the tip of his ear affectionately, and it flicked again. “I won’t take it personally, and I’ll bring you wine and pastries when you emerge.”

 

***

Someone knocked at Celebrimbor’s door. “Coming--” he said, around a mouthful a breakfast pastry. He put the plate down on a bench, and opened the door.

Maeglin pushed past him, striding towards the bed. “--Spirit of experimentation--” he mumbled. He was red faced, and more of his hair was outside of his braid than in it. A trail of heat-scent followed him, and punched Celebrimbor in the nose.

He covered covered his nose and mouth with his hand. One of them had to stay relatively together. “Oh,” he said, muffled, and swallowed the pastry.

Maeglin wore only slippers and an under robe, and as he stopped next to the bed, Celebrimbor could see the dark wet patch on the back of it. He threw it off, and another stream of heat scent escaped. “Let’s get this started.”

Sweat covered him; he’d be less wet if someone had thrown a bucket of water at him, and while it should of made less appealing, it made him very shiny and... eye catching.

And the slick. The slick. It painted his thighs with an obscene glisten, nearly down to his knees.

Celebrimbor took his hand off his face, and walked over, trying not to look hungry. “You’re very--”

“In heat,” Maeglin finished for him. “I know.” He was too out of breath to sound properly bitter.

Celebrimbor had encountered descriptions of people in heat --both educational and... less so--, but it was different thing up close.

Not just the flush and the sweat and the slick. Maeglin’s pupils were blown, hiding his irises in pools of black, and his eyes jittered from side to side with tension? Anxiety? Celebrimbor could not quite get a read on the expression. “Are okay?”

“As well as I can be, in heat.”

Celebrimbor smiled tightly, and brushed Maeglin’s cheek. Some of the tension went away, but it was only a small amount and not near enough. “I’ll see if I can make that better.” Maeglin seemed so-- ‘distressed’ seemed to strong a word, and yet not strong enough-- and it pained Celebrimbor to see him so, if he could do something about it. “We’ll go slow.”

“I’m not sure I can,” he said, and the tiny bit of tension that had left came back.

Celebrimbor lead Maeglin the few feet to being horizontal on the bed, and straddled his hips.

Maeglin looked down at him. “You are far too clothed.”

Celebrimbor glanced down at himself, and realised that yes, he was more clothed than he really should be. He struggled out of them, and regretted wearing trousers. Maeglin had been right to only wear a robe. After sitting up to fully remove the offending pants, Celebrimbor knelt back down.

Maeglin raised an eyebrow. “Are you quite finished, or have you forgot your socks?”

Celebrimbor didn’t deign that with a response, and leaned down to kiss Maeglin’s lips, his cheek, the tip of his ear .“Do you mind if I try something? It might take the edge off.” Maeglin looked like he was about to spontaneously combust from the force of his heat, bright and sharp like magnesium, if Celebrimbor didn’t do something soon. Equally, Celebrimbor didn’t think it wise to stick his cock into someone who might damage his eyesight if he doesn’t take precautions-- metaphorically speaking.

Maeglin swallowed, hard. “Spirit of experimentation. I’m up for anything. Though, if you’re just going to play with my ears, we’ve already _done_ that, and I highly doubt that would be enough--” Meaglin trailed off as Celebrimbor left a trail of kisses along the line of his throat, across his colloar bones, down his stomach.

Celebrimbor slid backwards, and pressed his lips along the point of his hip. His cheek brushed Maeglin’s cock, and Maeglin swallowed again.

Her slipped his head between Maeglin’s legs. Maeglin handed him a pillow, and Celebrimbor quickly arranged lifted his hips with it. Maeglin’s arse leaked an absurd quantity of slick. Enough to keep Gondolin in hinge oil for a year, if it worked for that purposes. Celebrimbor licked the inside of his thigh experimently, felt it tense under his tongue. The slick tasted like vaguely-salty nothing, more slippery texture than taste. He ran his tongue up a trail along his thigh, closer to Maeglin’s rim. He was at an awkward angle, more or less having to duck under Maeglin’s balls, and his legs dangled off the bed. When his lips touched Maeglin’s arse, he was rewarded with a full body shudder and a sharp intake of breath.

Celebrimbor pressed his luck, and his tongue, into Maeglin’s arse.

Maeglin’s hands reached down to Celebrimbor’s hair, half stroking and half grabbing.

Celebrimbor gathered slick from Maeglin’s thigh, smearing it over his hand, and reached up to stroke Maeglin’s cock.

Maeglin hissed, followed by a stuttered recitation of garnet end members.

Celebrimbor kept stroking, kept licking, keeping his tongue light, until he pressed it inside Maeglin again. There was another shudder, and Celebrimbor felt it on his tongue, Maeglin sliding backwards and Celebrimbors tongue pressing further.

Celebrimbor’s face was warm and damp, deep within Maeglin’s thighs, and the hands on his head kept on holding. He felt Maeglin’s pleasure as the gentle squeezes on his tongue, felt the tension replaced by a different, better tension. He felt the peacefulness of focusing on just one task, the rhythm of it. He tasted the slippery salt of the slick on his tongue, in his mouth, going down his throat.

Maeglin had looped around the garnet end members several times, and had got back around to pyrope, when he came. It was short and strong, spilling over Celebrimbor’s slicked hand, cum and slick mixing. It pulled on Celebrimbor’s tongue, driving him further between his thighs.

Celebrimbor sat up, slick all over his face, and grinned. Maeglin copied him, and grinned back, lopsided and a little stunned.

Celebrimbor had to admit it was a moving sight. He moved the hand around Maeglin’s cock away, and it took him a second for his mind to process what he felt. He had to put his hand back and look down to fully understand. “Already?” Celebrimbor wasn’t sure Maeglin actually stopped being hard at any point.

“Ah, the joy of heats.” His sarcasm didn’t quite match his grin. “I’m going to be like this for a few days.”

Celebrimbor stared dumbly at Maeglin crotch, at his still hard cock, and had to will himself to look up and make eye contact. “Wow. That’s--that’s terrible.”

Maeglin tried to look demure from under his lashes. “Well, so far this heat has certainly been less terrible than average.”

He had less of his hot-magnesium look, and Celebrimbor counted that as a win. “Do you want to keep going?” he asks.

Maeglin’s eyes went from demure, back to their famed sharpness. “.... _Yes_. I mean, no offense to your tongue, you are very good with it, but my heat is still... if we’re being all experimental, there’s one thing I’d like to try at least once.” Maeglin glanced meaningfully at Celebrimbor’s crotch, and Celebrimbor couldn’t quite tell if he’s looking at his cock, or where is knot will be. Not that it mattered, really.

“Certainly. I’ve just got to prepare you,” because Celebrimbor was relatively sure that that was an important part of the procedure.

“I’m not sure that is necessary.”

Celebrimbor was about to say something, but he pressed his index finger to Meaglin, and it just slid in. No resistance. No, _anti-resistance_. His arse sucked Celebrimbor’s finger in. He slipped in and second finger, then a third. It’s only on the third that there’s even a hint of resistance, and then it goes away with a moment and deep breath from Maeglin. “... _Damn_.”

“I know. Good tongue,” Maeglin said.

Celebrimbor pressed his fingers deeper, and hooked them forwards.

Maeglin shivered. “And good fingers. Strong heat, too.”

Celebrimbor lined his cock up, and pushed in slowly.

He nearly fell over face first. Maeglin opened around him, the anti-resistance magnified. It was warm and slick and hard to describe, being more than the sum of its parts. Even without any tightness, the heat and slip-slide felt divine. Celebrimbor was harder than he’d realised -- And he only just caught himself before he face planted in Maeglin’s chest.

Maeglin babbled again, circling around pyroxenes and reciting cleavage planes.

Celebrimbor tried to bring his breathing under control. “You alright?”

“ _Very._ ”

“Fair warning, I’m not going to last long.”

Maeglin hooked a leg over around the top of his thighs. “I don’t want you to.”

Celebrimbor started thrusting, shallowly at first, savouring the slickness.

Maeglin tried to push him deeper, tried to rock back, but he was at an awkward angle and far too boneless to do much.

Celebrimbor obliged him though, and pushed in. His rhythm was still gentle, more slide than thrust. He pulled back enough to feel Maeglin’s rim pull against the head of his cock, pushed back in. He stayed slow. Any faster, and he’d-- well, Maeglin had said that he wanted him to finish fast, but Celebrimbor was still pretty sure there was a such a thing as too fast. And as much as he hated to admit any self-serving motivations, he wanted to make it last.

He stroked Maeglin’s cock, still using the slick from before. It was a little tacky now, but still slippery enough.

Maeglin’s eyes fluttered, and a breath forced its way out of him. “I think I’m running out of minerals.”

“What about the plagioclases?” Celebrimbor said, still thrusting.

Maeglin pushed himself up on his elbows and tried to glare. He didn’t quite succeed with either of those tasks. “Anorthite. Albite.” Then he stopped, very deliberately, and held the eye contact. “And now I’m definitely out of minerals.”

Celebrimbor laughed. “Okay, so there might have been less of those than I remembered.”

Maeglin kept his eyes fixed, appraising Celebrimbor. Thinking.

He clenched his internal muscles.

Celebrimbor actually fell forward, with the force and pleasure of it. “ _Damn it--_ ,” he breathed.

Maeglin grinned, showing his teeth.“Well, if I can’t distract myself anymore, I can at least distract you. Anyway, you’re taking far _too long_.” Maeglin clenched again

“It has been _less than a minute_ ,” Celebrimbor said, trying to breath through it. He bit his lip, leaving sharp teeth marks, before realising there was a better way to distract himself and occupy his mouth.

He leaned down, and licked along the shell of his ear.

There was a flutter, both of Maeglin’s ear, and in his arse. “Damn-- I, I can’t even think of an original vulgarity.”

“I used your best?”

“I have better--” Maeglin paused to inhale “--far better. I’m just a bit too-- too distracted to think of them right now.”

Celebrimbor didn’t last long, not with Maeglin’s deliberate contractions. He came, and his knot swelled, hot and pleasurably sore. Maeglin was slick and open enough that he could still thrust shallowly, even if he couldn’t back out.

“I -- I can see why a lot - lot of people swear by kn-knots,” Maeglin said, followed by an embarassingly high pitched whine.

“I’m gonna take that as ‘you’re still good’.” Celebrimbor kept stroking Maeglin’s cock, licking and kissing along his ear, until Maeglin spilled on his hand and pulsed around his cock. It was intense after his orgasm, almost painfu.

Maeglin pulled him down on to his chest. Celebrimbor tried to put more of his weight on the bed than Maeglin, but his movements were more limited than he’d like. “Shove me off if I get uncomfortable,” he said into the crook of Maeglin’s neck.

“No, no, it’s good.” Maeglin sighed contentedly, and stroked his fingers along Celebrimbor’s sweat damp hair

 _Spreading the sweat from scalp to ends_ , Celebrimbor thought.

They were tacky, and as they breathed out of sync, their skin sticked and pulled at the others. They were probably dehydrated, or would be soon. Celebrimbor regretted not thinking to bring a pitcher with in bed reach. The nearest one was in the kitchenette, but getting there would require more athletics and strength than either of them had. And despite Maeglin’s reassurances, Celebrimbor was pretty sure he was crushing him a little. Having his nose pressed into his hair, filling his nostrils with heat scent, was not doing anything good to his composure, or likelihood he could move into a more comfortable position and get water sometime soon.

Celebrimbor couldn’t bring himself to care.

Maeglin was relaxed. Content. _Happy_. He was stroking his hair and falling asleep, not looking like he was about to implode or worse. He didn’t look as _unhappy_ as he had when he’d barged through Celebrimbor’s door, or when they had the conversation a few days ago. With luck, Maeglin would never have to go through a whole heat like _that_.

Celebrimbor could forgive a whole lot of discomfort for a happy Maeglin.

“...I still want the pastries and wine, though,” Maeglin said.

“Barrels of it.”

“Mhhm. Barrel sized pies.”

Celebrimbor laughed. “I’ll do my best to arrange that.”


End file.
